Yu Yu Hakusho 2: la nueva generación
by Kina-san Dark
Summary: Cap. 5! Kogima, el hijo de Kuwabara, se cree el fuerte. Pero Kai, la nueva, le demuestra lo contrario. Llega un mensaje: Yusuke está secuestrado y el antiguo grupo debe unirse. ¿Pq Kai va con ellos? ¿q intenciones tiene "el juego"?
1. Cap 1: el más fuerte del instituto

Yu Yu Hakusho 2: La nueva generación

Cap. 1: El más fuerte del instituto.

Todo parece muy normal en la ciudad de Tokio. Como todas las mañanas, la gente empieza a salir de sus casas para ir a sus trabajos, unos antes que otros; algunos desayunan tranquilamente con la familia, otros ya tendrán tiempo de desayunar en la oficina. Algunos salen bostezando, aún con la manta pegada en sus espaldas, otros duermen aprovechando su día festivo. Sí, prácticamente todo es de lo más normal en un día como otro.

Un hombre de pelo pelirrojo anaranjado de unos 35 años, con una fuerte consistencia, musculoso, de pómulos muy marcados, ojos pequeños y nariz ganchuda observa por la ventana de su piso como la gente va de un lado a otro, con ojos cansados. Bosteza, le gusta la tranquilidad que se respira por las mañanas (bueno exceptuando las prisas de la gente).

- Kazuma, el desayuno ya está listo- una mujer muy hermosa, de unos 34 años, pelo azulado y brillantes ojos rojizos le pone una mano en su hombro.

- Gracias Yumi, ahora voy- se levanta y la sigue hasta el comedor. Se sienta en su mismo sitio de cada día, encabezando la mesa, y observa que a su izquierda hay un sitio vacío- ¡¡Kogima, baja a desayunar de una vez!!- grita mirando hacia el pasillo- Qué chico más vago- protesta mientras empieza a comer. Su mujer sonríe.

- Tu hermana me ha contado que tú eras igual que él de joven.

- ¬.¬ Esta Shizuru siempre me quiere poner en ridículo- ahora su mujer se ríe flojito- No te rías, yo he terminado siendo el hombre que soy ahora. Como Kogima siga por ese camino no hará nada en el mundo.

- Pero si te pasabas los días peleando... ^-^- sonríe- En el fondo te encanta que tu hijo sea tan fuerte.

- Una cosa no quita a la otra...- al ver la cara de la mujer se da por vencido- Vale, vale, lo admito- se gira un poco- Mujeres...- se queja.

- ¡Buenos días!- aparece un chico de 15 años estirando los brazos. Es alto y musculoso, idéntico a su padre, solo que él tiene el pelo castaño arananjado, una nariz normal y no ganchuda, y sus pómulos no son tan marcados (pues no es tan idéntico entonces XD).

- Venga, desayuna o llegarás tarde al instituto- dice su madre. El chico obedece y se sienta a comer.

Poco después padre e hijo salen de casa juntos, uno con traje y otro con el uniforme azul del instituto. Hacen un recorrido juntos, como siempre. Luego se separan y Kogima, con los brazos cruzados en la cabeza y la mochila colgando de una mano, pronto llega al instituto, donde 4 chicos parecen estar esperándole en la entrada. Cuando se reúne con ellos, no pasan 30 segundos antes de que otro grupo de chicos se acerque a ellos, con claras intenciones de pelea. 

- ¿Ya volvéis a provocarnos, Koua?- pregunta Kogima a la defensiva.

- Vamos a ver si hoy estás en buena forma...- dice el que parece ser el jefe, Koua, mirando a Kogima y haciendo sonar los puños.

- ¿Tú qué crees?- sonríe. La pelea entre ambos empieza y pronto Koua es quien cae al suelo a causa de un puñetazo. Sus compañeros retan al chico, que en 4 golpes también los ha dejado en el suelo.

- Maldito seas...- dice Koua mientras los otros se levantan, ayudados unos por otros, y empiezan a irse- Esto no quedará así, algún día te venceremos- dice antes de irse.

- No creas que cederé así como así mi puesto, Koua- dice Kogima de forma orgullosa.

- ¡Waw, ha sido impresionante!- exclama uno de sus amigos mientras le rodean, uno bajito y algo gordito con gafas, de pelo negro y ojos azules:  Otsuko.

- ¿Estás bien?- pregunta otro, casi tan alto y musculoso como Kogima, rubio de ojos verdes: Kitoe.

- ¡Menudo puñetazo!- exclama el tercero, también musculoso, de pelo y ojos marrones: Izawa.

- Je, je, no me han hecho ni cosquillas- presume- Pegan más flojo que unas niñas.

- ¡Realmente eres el rey del instituto!- exclaman dos de sus amigos a la vez.

- ¡Sí, eres invencible!- ante esto Kogima saca pecho, orgulloso.

- Bueno, será mejor entrar antes de que nos echen la bronca, ¿no?- propone uno de sus compañeros, Otsuko.

Todos hacen caso del chico y deciden entrar en el instituto. De dividen en sus respectivas clases, Izawa y Kogima en una clase, Otsuko y Kitoe en otras dos. Kogima, con el lápiz en su boca, empieza a jugar a hacer saltar la goma de borrar con él. De mientras el profesor pasa lista. Como siempre, ni caso de lo que dice, sólo contesta "sí" de forma perezosa sin ni siquiera mirarle. Empieza a dibujar gatos en su cuaderno justo cuando el profesor termina de pasar lista. La puerta se abre. Ni caso, será algún rezagado como siempre.

Al fin suena la campana del recreo, ¡qué aburrimiento de clases para el pobre Kogima! Tortura pura, sin exagerar. Eso es lo que le cuenta a Izawa mientras salen.

- ¿Pero qué dices? Si justamente hoy a pasado algo que no pasa todos los días.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¿De qué voy a hablar? De la nueva.

- ¿Qué nueva?

- ¡¿Queeeeeee?! ¿No te has enterado? ¡La ha presentado el profesor después de pasar lista!

- ¿A quién?- el pobre está bien perdido. ¿De qué habla éste?

- ¡Hola!- Otsuko y Kitoe llegan en ese momento.

- Ya nos hemos enterado de la noticia- dice Kitoe con una sonrisa de travieso- ¿Cómo es?

- ¿Cómo es quién?- pregunta Kogima.

- Ha llegado una chica nueva a nuestra clase- dice Izawa con voz de explicárselo a un niño pequeño.

- ¡¿En serio?! ¿Una chica? 

- ¿No te habías enterado?- pregunta Otsuko con cara de decepción.

- ¿Y es guapa?- se interesa sin hacer caso de la pregunta de su amigo.

- ¡Mucho! Pero tenía cara de estar muy enfadada cuando ha entrado.

- ¿Y cómo es?- preguntan a la vez Kogima y Kitoe.

- Pues...- Izawa mira hacia su derecha- Mirad, es esa- señala con la cabeza a una chica que camina hacia ellos. 

Con razón ha dicho que es hermosa: alta, de cuerpo fino y bien definido, pelo negro azabache de reflejos azul marino y corto, sin llegar a rozarle los hombros. Lo curioso de la chica es que no lleva uniforme, sino que lleva bambas bancas, unos shorts que parecen vaqueros con las puntas deshiladas, una camiseta negra y por encima un top granate muy corto de tirantes muy finos. Izawa, Kogima y Kitoe no pueden evitar fijarse que esa ropa la marca bastante y se les cae la baba (a ver con 15 años TODOS los chicos hacen eso -_-). En cuanto la chica llega donde están ellos, los cuatro le barran el paso.

- Hola, tú eres la nueva ¿verdad?- pregunta Izawa con una sonrisa. La chica no dice nada. Baja una ceja en señal de enfado e intenta pasar por los lados. No le dejan.

- No seas tan fría, sólo queremos hablar contigo- dice Kogima. Pese a lo guapa que es, cabe destacar su cara de enfado; sus ojos, marrón miel, son grandes y profundos, desafiantes. La ceja bajada está más marcada, y tuerce un poco el labio.

- Pues yo no quiero hablar con vosotros- dice con una voz gélida- Quitaos del medio- ordena.

- Creo que no sabes con quien te metes, niña- dice Kogima.

- ¿Cómo me has llamado? ¬¬ No me provoques o te daré una paliza.

- ¡Serás creída!- se enfada, pero se calma- Claro, como eres nueva supongo que todavía no me conoces...- se hace el interesante- Estás hablando nada menos que con Kogima Kuwabara, el rey de este instituto y jefe de buenas parte del territorio que hay por los alrededores- se señala con el dedo y pone la otra mano en su cintura, orgulloso.

- Ô.ó- se lo mira con cara de "mira que hay tíos imbéciles en el mundo" y se encoge de hombros- Pues vale. ¿Y qué?

- ¡¿Cómo que "y qué"?! ¡Soy el más fuerte de esta zona!- empieza a perder los nervios.

- Pues mira que bien- dice sarcástica- Ahora... ¿me vas a dejar pasar o realmente debo darte una paliza y dejarte en ridículo?

- ¡Te estás buscando el que sea yo quién te de una paliza! \_/###

- Psé, inténtalo- dice desafiante.

- ¿Crees que lo haría?- sonríe- ¡Pero si eres una chica!- la chica lo mira con un claro gesto de furia- Yo no peleo con chicas, me niego a hacer algo tan cobarde- se cruza de brazos.

- Ô.ó Quien te entienda que te compre...  De cobardes es NO pelearse con una chica.

- ¿Qué?- se la mira de reojo.

- ¿Crees que no soy fuerte? Mientras tú aprendías a andar yo aprendía a dar puñetazos.

- ¬¬## Me estás mosqueando.

- Kuwabara, te está retando- dice Kitoe.

- Sí, te está poniendo en ridículo- dice Izawa- No hace falta que la apalices, sólo demuéstrale que eres más fuerte con un simple golpecito.

- Vosotros a callar- dice la chica- En primer lugar me extrañaría que con un "golpecito" sea capaz de moverme más de 2 centímetros, y en segundo lugar por mucho que me guste me han pedido que me controle y que no me meta en peleas, así que dejadme pasar y todo en paz antes de que me lo piense y me entren ganas de partiros la cara.

- ¡Grrrrrrrrrrrrr!- Kogima no puede más- ¡Mi orgullo es más fuerte que mi dignidad, te voy a demostrar quién es el más fuerte y te voy a partir esa carita de angelito que tienes, niñata creída!

- Pues vayamos al patio- dice ella con toda naturalidad.

Entre ellos hay un ambiente tenso. Kuwabara casi nunca había estado tan enfadado como ahora, daba miedo. Y los ojos de esa chica cuando les miraba... parecía que venía del mismo infierno. En dos minutos, ya estaban preparados para la lucha. Kogima la había llevado a un sitio más apartado para que no les molestaran y los profesores no les vieran (suficientes problemas tenía ya y qué vergüenza que la gente lo viera pegando a una chica).

- ¿Preparada?- pregunta poniéndose a la defensiva.

- Pues claro- pero ella no se ha ni sacado las manos de los bolsillos.

- ¬¬# ¡Haz el favor de ponerte al menos a la defensiva! ¿O es que no sabes?

- No me hace falta- responde encogiéndose de hombros. Kuwabara ya tiene 4 venas por toda la cabeza de la rabia.

- Hum... una pregunta... ¿Por qué no llevas uniforme como todo el mundo?

- Fácil: porque no me gusta que me digan lo que debo hacer- su expresión ahora da verdadero miedo. ¿Dónde está esa chica "hermosa" que habían visto al principio? ¡Ahora parecía un demonio!

Kogima es el primero en atacar, le iba a partir la cara a esa creída aunque eso comportarse pegar a una chica (algo sagrado para él debo destacar). Se lanza como una furia, rápido y decidido. Golpea con la derecha la cara de la chica, pero... ¿Pero cómo? ¡Ella sólo ha levantado una mano y ya le ha parado el puño con ella! Por propio instinto, golpea con la pierna izquierda hacia el tórax. Ella la para con la otra mano. Había sido más rápida sacando la mano del bolsillo. Kuwabara se separa rápidamente.

Vuelve al ataque. Al igual que antes, no logra golpearla.

- Vaya... sí que eres rápida.

- Gracias, tu forma de luchar tampoco es mala.

- Aún no me has visto luchar, sólo calentaba- sonríe.

- ¿Calentabas? Creía que ahora empezaba el calentamiento...

- Grrrrr...

Ataca de nuevo, más rápido y sin compasión. Ahora parecen más igualados. Ella también intenta pegarle y él para los golpes igual de bien que ella. Así durante unos 10 minutos hasta que se separaran de nuevo.

- Bueno, creo que ahora puedo dejar de calentar los brazos- dice la chica haciendo el movimiento de pegar con ambos brazos.

- ¿Acaso te burlas de mí?

- ¿No has visto que ni siquiera me esforzaba a terminar el golpe?-  hace el movimiento con el brazo derecho.

- Vas a ver quién soy de verdad, ¡por querer hacerte la valiente!- se lanza y le da en toda la cara. Se aparta y la ve inclinada hacia atrás, poniendo un pie también hacia atrás para equilibrarse- ¡Te di!- exclama victorioso.

- ¡Le ha dado!- exclaman contentos los chicos.

- ¿Estos son tus puñetazos? Pues qué poca cosa- se queja la chica poniéndose bien derecha.

- ¡¿Pero cómo es posible?!- exclama Kuwabara al verla- ¡No te he hecho ni un rasguño, es como si no te hubiera dado!

- En cambio a ti parece dolerte la mano- sonríe perversa viendo como el chico tiene la mano agarrada por la otra.

- "¿Cómo es posible? Debería haberle saltado un diente por lo menos con la fuerza que he hecho, y en cambio, está fresca como una rosa... y pegarla ha sido como pegar a una roca..."- se la mira detenidamente- Sólo he hecho un mal gesto- protesta justo antes de volver al ataque. Intenta golpearla y ella le evita con mucha facilidad  en el mismo momento en que lo golpea con el puño. El chico sale despedido al menos 5 metros antes de caer al suelo, con un brazo en el estómago.

- Hum... me he controlado tanto como he podido... pero me he pasado- dice ella fregándose bajo la nariz con el dedo índice un par de veces, se le resbala una gota.

- ¡Kuwabara!- los tres chicos corren a socorrerle, pero él no quiere su ayuda.

- ¡Dejadme en paz!- se levanta tambaleando. 

- Bueno, creo que está claro quién es el más fuerte- dice la chica- Combate terminado- empieza a alejarse.

- ¡Oye, espera!- intenta ir hacia ella, pero el dolor se lo impide- Aún no hemos terminado- la chica se gira y lo mira.

- Ha sido un placer...- sonríe, ahora ya no tiene esa cara de enfado de antes- Kuwabara, ¿verdad? Ya nos veremos. Ah, por cierto. Has dicho que hablaba con el rey del instituto, ¿no? Pues tú hablabas con la hija del rey de los muertos.

- ¿Eh, cómo?- pone cara de perdido.

- ¡Adiós!

- ¡He dicho que te esperes, chica!

- Llámame Kai- dice sin girarse, saludando con la mano.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- ¡¿Qué te has pegado con una chica?! ¡¡¿Y aún por encima te ha vencido?!!- Kazuma Kuwabara no se lo podía ni creer- ¡¿Pero cómo?! ¡¡¡¿CÓMO?!!!

- De verdad que no lo entiendo, papá. Parecía una chica tan... delicada, y frágil...

- Eso te demuestra que no debes fiarte de las apariencias.

- ¿Sabes lo más curioso? Noté algo extraño en ella cuando me golpeó... tenía poderes espirituales.

- ¡¡¡¿PERO QUÉ DICES?!!!- se queda con la boca abierta.

- No es normal, esa Kai no es nada normal- se cruza de brazos- Je, seguro que lo ha dicho para impresionar...

- ¿El qué?- tuerce el labio.

- Que cuando se iba, para hacerse la interesante ha dicho "hablabas con la hija del rey de los muertos".

- ¿Eso ha dicho?- parece sorprendido.

- Es una mentira, seguro. Papá, ¿no recuerdas que el rey de los muertos sólo tiene un hijo, Koenma?

- Sí, sí, lo sé y mejor que tú.

- Por eso digo que sólo debía hacerse la interesante. Aunque no es nada normal...- vuelve a cruzarse de brazos- No, no me dio un simple puñetazo... sólo me golpeó con dos dedos- se mira los dedos índice y corazón- Sólo con dos...

- ¿No... no sabes nada de ella?- Kuwabara empieza a sentir curiosidad. ¿Quién puede ser tan fuerte de vencer a su hijo, que es casi el triple de fuerte de lo que él era a su edad, y teniendo energía espiritual?

- Sólo sé que se llama Kai, y precisamente en clase no han vuelto a pasar lista... ¡No puedo dejar esto así, debo recuperar mi honor!- alza un puño- ¡Debo ganarla como sea! ¡Por favor, papá, entréname!

- Hum...- se lo mira- "Quizás sea divertido volver a los viejos tiempos... ahora que tiene un objetivo... sí, ¿por qué  no? Así yo también me pondré en forma..." Está bien, te entrenaré.

Notas de la autora:

Uolaaaaaaa!!! Qué tal? Qué les parece hasta ahora? Les gusta o no? Dejad reviews para que lo sepa!!! Es mi primer fic de yyh que hago y necesito saber si gusta o no (y creo que es el primer fic que no tiene Hiei + Kurama, Kurama + Hiei… ¿es que nadie piensa nunca en hacer algo más "normalillo"? Sin ofender, claro)… animaos a hacer fics de Yu Yu que hay muy pocos!!! ^^ Y es una gran serie!!!! ^O^ Sin duda no se equivocaron cuando en España la anunciaron como "la sucesora de Dragon Ball".

Bueno es el principio del fic así que no hay mucha cosa ^^U pronto empezará la acción!!

Para dudas, comentarios, etc. O simplemente hablar conmigo sobre la serie :P podéis dejar un review ^-^ (el botoncito de aquí abajo a la izquierda) o escribirme a kina_vero@hotmail.com

Hasta la vista!!!!

Kina-san @---


	2. Cap 2: ¡Mensaje del más allá!

Cap. 2: ¡Mensaje del Más Allá!

2 semanas. 2 largas semanas de duros entrenamientos por las madrugadas y las tardes. Entrenan tanto el físico, la mente como el poder espiritual. Kuwabara usa su ya conocida Rei Ken contra la de su hijo, una Rei Ken roja, larga y fina (bastante parecida a la espada de Hiei).

- ¡Ah, qué buenos recuerdos!- exclama su padre admirando su propia espada- ¡Qué bien me lo pasaba cuando hacía de detective espiritual con Hiei, Kurama y Yusuke!

- Pero si siempre salías perdiendo- dice Kogima volviendo al ataque.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?- dice parando el golpe espada contra espada.

- Tía Shizuru. 

- ¬¬# Shizuru...

- Me ha dicho que eras el más débil de los 4.

- ¡Pues claro! Ningún humano podía ser tan fuerte como lo eran Kurama y Hiei, y como Yusuke.

- Pero si él era humano...

- Sí, pero ya te dije que también era un espíritu atávico. Yo era el único 100% humano del grupo.

- Me gustaría luchar con un espíritu- dice mientras siguen luchando.

- Créeme hijo, que si hubieras vivido lo que viví yo hubieras quedado hasta la coronilla de tanto espíritu. ¡Ay!- casi le toca.

- ¡CLANCK!- resonaron las dos espadas.

- Ríndete papá, te estoy ganando- Kogima empuja más que su padre.

- Todavía no- sonríe y se aparta muy rápidamente, haciendo que el chico caiga de cabeza al suelo. Kuwabara pone la espada delante de sus ojos- Ahora mismo estarías muerto- aparta la espada y le da la mano- Vamos, pronto será hora de ir al colegio.

Pronto salen del bosque hacia casa, donde después de ducharse y desayunar se marchan. Kogima llega al colegio cansado.

- Oye Kuwabara, ¿te ocurre algo?- pregunta Otsuko- Haces cara de cansado.

- La verdad es que lo... ouuuuaaaaa (bostezo)... lo estoy.

- ¿Cómo es eso?- pregunta Kitoe.

- Hace 2 semanas que me estoy entrenando para ganar a esa creída de Kai.

- ¡Genial!- exclama Izawa.

- ¿Pero no lo estás llevando muy en serio?- pregunta Otsuko- Seguro que en estas 2 semanas casi ni has dormido.

- Otsuko tiene razón- dice Izawa- Te tomas las cosas muy a pecho, a ver si te vas a poner enfermo.

- ¿Queréis dejarme tranquilo? ¡No sois mi madre!- dice enfadado- Yo nunca me pongo enfermo, y después de una buena comilona estaré como nuevo- sonríe. 

Entran en el instituto y deciden ir a ver los resultados de los exámenes del 1r trimestre, que ya deberían estar expuestos. Ven un montón de estudiantes en el lugar y pasan entre ellos para ver sus resultados.

- ¡Genial Otsuko, eres el cuarto!- exclama Izawa- Siempre tan cerebritos, Otsuko- lo estrangula un poco.

- Claro, es el que más estudia- dice Kitoe- ¡Uy! estoy en el número 24... ¿y tu?

- 19. 

- ¿Y tú, Kuwabara?- se gira hacia su amigo que tiene el puño alzado y una vena en la sien.

- 36- dice entre dientes aguantando las ganas de pegar a alguien.

- Je, je... bueno, eres de los aprobados- dice mientras le resbala una gota.

- Vámonos- dice furioso saliendo de entre la gente. En un lado hay unas chicas rodeando a alguien. No se fijan hasta que oyen cierto nombre:

- ¡Eres increíble Kai, eres la primera de la lista!

- ¡Sí, eres muy inteligente!- Kogima les hace gestos a los chicos para acercarse a las chicas- ¡Dinos cómo te lo has hecho!

- Sólo... sólo he estudiado un poco...- Kai es la rodeada por las chicas. Parece cohibida, y levanta los brazos como pidiendo calma.

- ¡Nos tomas el pelo! 

- No os tomo el pelo- se puso serio y levantó un dedo- A la escuela se viene a estudiar, y si eso es lo que se hace estos son los resultados...- se calla de golpe y se gira, apartando a las chicas se delante suyo- ¿Qué quieres ahora?- se lo mira de reojo.

- Nada, sólo estábamos de paso- dice Kogima nerviosamente mientras pasan por su lado- Qué desconfiada...- se alejan.

- Se ha puesto en guardia al igual que un perro que huele el rastro a distancia- comenta Izawa.

- ¿Ya lo sabéis que en dos semanas se ha peleado con todos los grupos que hay por esta zona?- pregunta Otsuko.

- Sí, se ve que los ha vencido a todos ella sola, sin la ayuda de nadie.

- Incluso los de la banda de Yumeo y Orume juntos.

- ¿Cómo?- Kogima los mira- ¿En serio? ¡Pero si nosotros tuvimos que aliarnos con a banda de Icayi para plantarles cara!

- Esa chica no debe ser humana, parece una bruja- dice Kitoe antes de echarse a reír con sus amigos ante lo dicho.

Cuando se terminan las clases, Kogima decide no regresar a casa y se va por otro lado. Camina por la calle hasta llegar a una casa de dos pisos. En cuanto se encuentra delante de la puerta llama y espera a que le abran. Quien lo hace es un hombre de la edad de su padre, de pelo rojo oscuro y bastante largo y ojos verdes.

- ¡Vaya, si eres Kogima!- sonríe el hombre.

- Hola Suichi. ¿Podemos hablar?

- Claro, pasa.

El chico entra en la casa. Siempre la había recordado llena de plantas muy hermosas y raras, y ahora tampoco es una excepción. La terraza es un verdadero jardín y hay plantas por todos los rincones de la casa. Cada vez que las veía, Kogima pensaba que el amigo de su padre depende de cómo parecía una chica.

- ¿Quieres un refresco?- pregunta Suichi.

- Sí, gracias- se sienta en el sofá y espera hasta que su amigo vuelve y se lo entrega.

- ¿De qué querías hablarme?- se sienta delante suyo.

- Bueno...- bebe un poco- verás, ha llegado una chica nueva y...- Suichi se ríe- ¬¬ ¿Qué ocurre?

- Así que se trata de chicas, ¿eh? 

- ¿Eh? O.o!! ¡¡No, no es eso!!

- No me digas que no sabes cómo declararte- dice aún entre risitas.

- ¡¡No confundas las cosas tú!! \_/## ¡No se trata de eso!

- ¿Ah, no?- dice con en dedo pulgar medio mordido para no reírse- ¿Qué es entonces?

- Resulta que la chica esta es muy rara... noté que tenía poderes espirituales- Suichi se pone serio- Además el primer día que nos vimos luchamos... y me ganó.

- ¿Qué te ganó? O.o ¿A ti?

- Con dos dedos- hizo el movimiento que le había visto hacer a Kai con los dedos.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? "¡Pero si este chico tiene el mismo poder que tenía yo cuando conocí a su padre!"

- Sí, mi padre me ha estado entrenando durante las 2 semanas que hace que me ganó y sigo sin poder ni siquiera hacerle un rasguño. ¿Puedes entrenarme?

- ¿Pero que no lo hace ya tu padre?

- Por favor Suichi, si tú me entrenas con mi padre seguro que me haré muy fuerte y ganaré a esa creída.

- ^^U Ay madre, éste es peor que su padre...

- ¿Me ayudarás?

- Pero… 

- Te lo estoy pidiendo por favor, Suichi.

- ^^UUUU Ya pero es que yo...- en ese momento suena un teléfono y Kogima corre a coger su mochila, de donde saca un móvil.

- ¿Sí...?- se saca el teléfono del oído.

- ¡¡¿SE PUEDE SABER DÓNDE ESTÁS?!!- es su padre el que lo llama.

- E... en casa de Suichi.

- ¡¿EN CASA DE SUICHI?! ¡¿TE REFIERES A SUICHI MINAMINO?!

- "Sí que grita, este Kuwabara"- piensa Suichi con una gota en la nuca.

- Sí, con Minamino.

- ¡¡BIEN, PÁSAMELO!!- Kogima se acerca a Suichi y le pasa el teléfono.

- Ya sabes quién es.

- Me lo imagino- sonríe y coge el móvil- Sí, dime Kuwabara... ¿Qué?- pone cara de sorpresa- ¿Pero qué ha venido...? Ajá, de acuerdo, allí estaré...

- Vaya hombre, ahora que lo necesito va y no grita- protesta Kogima.

- Bien, hasta luego entonces- cuelga y le da el móvil- Lo siento Kogima pero tengo que irme.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho?

- Si te vas a casa te lo dirá él mismo- dice mientras se va a su habitación.

- ¿Me echas?

- Yo también debo irme- en un momento vuelve a aparecer con una especie de kimono de lucha, de pantalones y mangas blancas y una tela por encima (eso es lo que le da el aspecto de kimono) de color negro con el dibujo de unas olas en la parte izquierda del tórax, y atado por un cinturón de ropa amarillo dorado (para entendernos: el mismo tipo de traje que utilizaba Kurama)- Venga, vámonos.

- Qué rápido. O.o- dice antes de salir- ¿Y ese traje?

- Luego hablamos, Kogima, tengo que hacer algo muy importante. Siento mucho tener que despedirnos tan rápido, pero una urgencia- dice mientras cierra la puerta- Nos veremos pronto, adiós- se gira y empieza a correr por la calle, en un momento ha desaparecido de la vista del chico.

- ¿Cómo... cómo ha hecho eso?- se pregunta- Desde luego este hombre es raro con ganas. Entre esa expresión siempre seria pero amigable, ese "algo" de chica que le veo no sé porqué, sus plantas, su poder espiritual que parece oculto... ¡ah!- se queja- Es un libro cerrado para mi- se pone las manos en los bolsillos y empieza a andar hacia su casa, sin prisas- No tengo ganas de volver todavía...- hurga en sus bolsillos y saca unas monedas- ^_^ Iré al tomar algo- se dirige a un bar que conoce, y por el camino encuentra a unos chicos de un grupo que conoce-  Hum... "¿no buscarán pelea?"- los mira sin pararse, ellos le están mirando seriamente.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí?- le pregunta uno de malas ganas.

- ¿Acaso no puedo andar por la calle?- contesta de la misma forma.

- No le provoques, Onno- dice otro de los chicos- Guarda tus fuerzas para la hora punta.

- ¿La hora punta?- pregunta Kogima- ¿Qué es eso de la hora punta?

- No te incumbe- responde Onno.

- ¿Cómo que no?

- Es algo de nuestra banda- dice el chico de antes- Así que te lo pedimos por favor, olvídanos- Kogima pone cara de no estar de acuerdo. El chico mira el reloj- Vámonos, ya casi es la hora.

Empiezan a caminar. A Kogima no le hace mucha gracia, seguro que traman algo. Les sigue sin decir nada. Los otros se dan cuenta y como saben que no pueden hacer que cambie de opinión, empiezan a correr. Él les sigue y empieza una auténtica persecución tipo policía / ladrones: recorren calles y barrios, tiran cosas al suelo para que Kogima choque, pasan por auténticos laberintos callejeros, saltan vallas, casi les atropellan a todos... hasta que al final, Kogima se da cuenta de que los ha perdido entre la gente.

- ¡Mierda! Al final los he perdido... ¿Qué deberían estar tramando? Bah, qué le voy a hacer... tampoco es cosa mía...- empieza a andar y da una patada a una lata- Ya no puedo ir a tomarme algo... mejor me voy a casa- camina con desgana hacia su casa, aún con la mochila en la mano. Pasa por una calle donde hay un solar que conoce de haber disputado peleas allí. Al pasar se detiene. El solar está prácticamente lleno de chicos de diferentes bandas- Cuánta gente... ¿Hay alguna pelea?- se acerca curioso y se mezcla entre los chicos hasta llegar a un "centro" del solar que la gente resultaba estar rodeando. En el centro hay quién menos se esperaba ver en esos momentos.

- Ahora en serio... eso es jugar sucio y me estoy cabreando...- pues sí, precisamente es Kai la que está rodeada.

- Ahora no te haces tanto la valiente, ¿verdad?- dice uno que está delante de la chica- Creo que te perdonaremos si te pones de rodillas- la mira con desprecio, la chica parece muy enfadada y decidida a no hacer lo que le dice- ¬¬ Esa testarudez tuya va a hacer que aún nos cueste más perdonarte. ¡Ponte de rodillas!

- No- dice en tono decidido.

- ¿Seguro?- el chico se aparta un poco. Detrás suyo hay otros dos que tienen cogido a un niño de 13 años, moreno y de pelo rebelde (no lo he mencionado... el pelo de Kai también es bastante rebelde), casi tan alto como los chicos, y de ojos marrón oscuro tan serios como los de Kai. Los chicos tienen una navaja delante del cuello del chiquillo. La mirada de Kai pasa a ser de miedo.

- ¡Kai!- grita el niño.

- ¡No te muevas!- le amenazan.

- "Ese niño..."- Kogima lo mira y observa el parecido entre Kai y él- "¿Es posible que sea su hermano? ¡Eso es jugar muy sucio!"

- ¡Venga, de rodillas!- dice el chico. Kai le observa. 

- "No lo hagas, no te humilles así..."- piensa Kogima, que ahora está de su parte. Está seguro de que no lo hará y desea que así sea, si se arrodilla habrá perdido.

- ¿A qué esperas?

- ¡No lo hagas!- dice el chico, los demás le acercan la navaja- Vosotros os arrepentiréis de esto...- dice furioso. Intenta librarse de ellos, pero se ve que 4 chicos le cogen manos y brazos, además le acercan tanto el cuchillo que le acaban haciendo un pequeño corte en la mejilla- ¡Ay! ¡Seréis hijos de vuestras madres!

- ¡Quieto hermano!- le ordena Kai (pues sí que es su hermano sí). Se la quedan mirando fijamente. Ella asiente y, ante la sorpresa de todos, pone una mano en su rodilla y la baja hasta el suelo.

- ¡Ja! Así me gusta, que seas obediente- Kai cierra los dientes con furia- ¿A que te estarás quietecita mientras te damos una buena paliza? 

- Desgraciado...- refunfuña. El chico se pone delante de ella y le pega una patada en el estómago.

- ¡Eres una estúpida!- algunos chicos le apoyan y gritan que la peguen más. Kai le mira con desprecio.

- Nunca imaginé que hubiera personas con el corazón de demonio...

- ¡Vaya! ¿Y tú qué eres, una santa? Te recuerdo que estás así porque nos has pegado a todos.

- "¿A... a todos?"- Kogima se queda con la boca abierta.

- A mí simplemente me gusta la lucha, y no hacer daño por placer- dice ella, convencida.

- Levántate- le dice el chico. Ella se levanta y recibe un puñetazo en toda la cara. Ni lo esquiva ni lo devuelve, simplemente retrocede un poco a causa del impacto- Te vas a tragar tus palabras- empieza a pegarla sin parar y ella no hace nada para esquivarlos. Los chicos se animan, exclaman y gritan. El hermano de Kai le pide que pare, pero no le hacen caso. Entonces aparece Kogima por allí y sin previo aviso, pega a los que están aprisionando al chico y lo sueltan. El muchacho se gira y empieza a pegarlos a todos para vengarse. Kai lo ve todo y entonces para los puños del chico que la estaba pegando.

- Maldito desgraciado...- dice antes de pegarle una patada que lo hace volar al menos 10 metros hasta chocar contra la pared, arrastrando tras de sí a otros chicos. 

Los demás se quedan con la boca abierta. Por su lado, el "hermanito" de Kai ha hecho lo mismo con los que lo habían aprisionado, y ahora había dos montañas de personas inconscientes en la pared. Todos los chicos arremeten contra ellos y pronto terminan en el montón. El único que queda en pie es Kogima que, todo hay que decirlo, se ha quedado impresionado. Los dos le miran y el pobre no sabe qué hacer. Si ella es fuerte, ¡junto a su hermano es imposible hacer nada!

El chiquillo, que no tiene para nada la cara seria de Kai, sonríe. Kai, por primera vez desde que llegó al instituto, relaja las facciones y se muestra tal como es con una sonrisa alegre, agradecida.

- Gracias- le dice antes de irse corriendo con su hermano.

- O.o? ¿Gracias? ¿Ha dicho gracias?- se ha quedado alucinado- Menudo par…- mira al montón de chicos que empiezan a despertarse con quejidos- Será mejor que me largue de aquí- coge su mochila se va corriendo.

Finalmente llega a su casa. Reposa un poco antes de entrar y abre la puerta.

- ¡Hola, ya he llegado!- anuncia dejando la mochila a un lado e yendo hacia el comedor.

- Hola hijo- su padre está sentado en el sofá, pero no está solo.

- ¡Hola!- en el otro sofá hay una mujer joven que lo mira sonriendo. Tiene una expresión muy alegre, un largo pelo azul recogido en una cola y unos ojos lila grandes y de expresión divertida- ¿Tú eres el hijo de Kuwabara? ¡Te pareces mucho a él cuando tenía tu edad!

- Sí, soy Kogima Kuwabara- dice él.

- Mucho gusto Kogima- se levanta- Tu padre ya te ha hablado de mí, pero no me conoces, ¿verdad?

- Em... sinceramente no.

- ^^ Soy Botan.

- ¿Botan? Ô.ó De qué me suena...- se coge el mentón, pensativo.

- Yo era la mensajera del mundo espiritual.

- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Tú eres Botan?!- se la mira con la boca abierta.

- Sí, lo es- Kuwabara se levanta- No ha cambiado casi nada en todos estos 17 años.

- ¿Y qué hace aquí después de tanto tiempo?

- He venido a traer un mensaje de parte del príncipe Koenma.

- ¿Ah sí?- sus ojos se iluminan- ¿Qué mensaje? ¿Algún ser malvado quiere destruir el mundo humano? ¿O el espiritual? ¡Cuenta, cuenta!

- ^^U Desde luego, qué ganas tienes de meterte en líos.

- No lo sabes tú bien- dice Kuwabara.

- Me encantaría ser un detective espiritual- dice Kogima señalándose- Soy muy poderoso y con mi Rei Ken los ganaría a todos.

- ¿Y si encuentras a alguien más fuerte?- pregunta Botan. Kogima piensa en Kai y se calla.

- ¿Y cosas sencillitas como atrapar espíritus que se cuelan en el mundo humano?

- Lo siento pero no puedes. Además hace 19 años que decidieron que el mundo espiritual ya no tendría más detectives espirituales- Kogima pone cara de enfado- ^^ Viendo las ganas que tienes he hecho bien en decirle a tu padre que vengas.

- ¿Venir a dónde?- se vuelve a emocionar.

- Al templo de Genkai. El príncipe Koenma quiere que os reunáis allí esta noche por un asunto urgente, pero no me ha dicho nada más. Dice que él mismo os dará el mensaje.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ya es oscuro cuando padre e hijo llegan al templo de Genkai, donde ella y Botan les esperan. Genkai no ha cambiado nada en estos último años y eso hace que Kuwabara se queje de lo bien que se lo monta para lograrlo. Kogima hacía casi un año que no veía a Genkai y le pregunta si puede ser su discípulo.

- Mira que llegas a ser pesado, Kogima. Ya te dije que no te aceptaba como alumno. ¿Qué quieres que te enseñe si ya tengo un pié en el cementerio?

- No diga eso, Genkai- dice Botan.

- Pero usted es la maestra de las técnicas espirituales y me entrenó de pequeño. ¿Por qué no ahora?

- Lo era, muchacho, lo ERA. Ahora sólo soy una anciana que ha enseñado a unos críos a dar puñetazos. Kogima, lo que ya sabes ya te sirve.

- Siempre igual... ¬¬

- Kuwabara, ¿sabes dónde están Kurama y Hiei?- pregunta Botan.

- ¿Kurama y Hiei?- Kogima se emociona- ¿Van a venir?

- En un principio sí- responde Botan.

- ¡Bien, podré conocerles!- sonríe emocionado- ¡Qué ganas tengo!

- ^^U- los adultos.

- Buenas noches- alguien aparece de entre la oscuridad de la noche. Kogima se queda parado.

- ¡¡Suichi!! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

- Hola Kogima- sonríe al verlo y observa a Genkai y a Botan- Buenas noches, Genkai. Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Botan. ^^

- ¡Kurama, al fin!- Botan corre a abrazarle (qué enérgica ^^U)- ¡Cuánto tiempo!

- ¿Has dicho "Kurama"?- Kogima les mira.

- Verás Kogima, en realidad yo soy Kurama, el espíritu zorro.

- ¡¿CÓMO?! ¡¿Tú?! ¡Nunca me lo habías dicho!

- Nunca he tenido necesidad- ve que el chico lo asesina con la mirada- ^^U No te enfades, hombre...

- ¬¬ Sabes que siempre he idolatrado a Yusuke, Kurama y Hiei desde que mi padre me contó vuestras aventuras... y descubro que Kurama es uno de mis mejores amigos... ¿Acaso crees que saltaré de alegría? Me has engañado... ¬¬#

- ^^UU

- Por cierto... si tenías que venir ahora... ¿por qué has salido esta tarde tan de repente de tu casa?

- Ah... es que me he pasado la tarde buscando a Hiei y...

- ¡¿CÓMO?! ¡¿A HIEI?! ¡¿Y no me has dejado venir?!

- Vale ya Kogima- le dice su padre medio riendo ante la rabieta del chico- Pareces un niño pequeño.

- Sí, realmente es clavadito a ti- de entre los árboles, alguien salta al suelo. Es un muchacho de apariencia pequeña, pelo negro, puntiagudo y con un flequillo de pelo blanco, y de ojos rojos pequeños y serios (¡¡guaaaaaapooooooooo!!).

- ¡Hiei!- exclama Kuwabara con enfado- ¬¬ ¡Tú siempre tan simpático! O.o ¡Pero si no has cambiado nada de nada! ¡Tienes el mismo aspecto!

- Los espíritus como Hiei viven muchos más años que nosotros y conservan el aspecto de jóvenes durante mucho más tiempo- explica Kurama.

- Para tener el cuerpo de un humano, tú tampoco has cambiado mucho- le dice Hiei a Kurama, que sonríe.

- ¿Éste es Hiei?- pregunta Kogima acercándose un poco.

- Ni te me acerques- le dice en tono serio, observándolo- ¿Eres el hijo de ése?- mira a Kuwabara con una gota- Suerte que no se parece a ti...

- ¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¬¬

- Hu... sigues igual de sensible que antes...- Kuwabara, furioso, intenta golpearle, pero (como siempre) no lo logra y se cae- Y también igual de estúpido.

- \_/### Yo también me alegro de verte- dice mientras se levanta.

- Basta, no empecéis vosotros dos- dice Genkai- Botan, ¿a qué hora tiene que llegar Koenma?

- Pues...- mira su reloj- De echo, ya hace tarde...

- Lo siento, no he podido salir antes- Koenma, con su aspecto de joven atractivo, aparece detrás de Botan, a la que casi se le para el corazón del susto al igual que los que están allá.

- Siempre apareciendo de repente... ^^U- dice Botan.

- Hola muchachos, me alegro de veros de nuevo- saluda con la mano.

- Lo mismo decimos- dice Kurama.

- Vaya, ¿ese es tu hijo, Kuwabara? - Koenma se acerca a él.

- Sí, me llamo Kogima Kuwabara.

- Mucho gusto Kogima, yo soy Koenma.

- Igualmente- se dan la mano.

- Perdona Koenma, pero... ¿por qué nos reúnes después de tantos años?- pregunta Kurama.

- Oh, en realidad no ha sido idea mía. El caso es que he recibido un mensaje del mundo infernal.

- ¿Del mundo infernal?- exclaman Hiei y Kurama.

- Hay una grave situación, se ve que unos espíritus han aparecido de lo más profundo del mundo infernal con la intención de hacerse tanto con su mundo como el espiritual y el humano.

- Vale, lo típico de siempre- exclama Hiei.

- El problema es que tienen la capacidad de crear agujeros dimensionales y los utilizan para pasar del mundo infernal al mundo humano como si nada- pone cara seria- Yusuke fue a plantarles cara la semana pasada... y no ha vuelto.

- ¿Qué... qué quieres decir?- pregunta Kuwabara temeroso.

- Lo tienen secuestrado.

- ¡Ja! Pues hasta otra...- Hiei da media vuelta y se aleja.

- ¿A dónde vas?- pregunta Kurama.

- No pienso sacarle las castañas del fuego, ya es mayorcito para eso. Además, si a él han logrado secuestrarlo no creo que les cueste mucho hacer lo mismo con nosotros.

- Hiei, espera al menos que nos cuente qué le ha pasado- dice Kurama- Seguro que si han logrado secuestrarlo es porque son más astutos que fuertes.

- Tal como dice Kurama, es cierto. No lo han secuestrado porque sean más fuertes- dice Koenma muy seriamente- Sino porque ya tenían secuestrada a Keiko.

- ¿A Keiko?- Kuwabara se pone furioso- Ahora se entiende porqué se ha dejado coger.

- ¿Iréis a ayudarle?- pregunta Botan con ojitos tristes. Kuwabara y Kurama asienten, y miran a Hiei. 

- ...- pone cara de "qué remedio"- está bien, vendré... qué diablos...- murmura al final.

- Hemos localizado donde tienen a Keiko- Koenma saca un papel y se lo entrega a Kurama- Está en la casa de esta zona. Si la liberáis, no le costará tanto a Yusuke deshacerse de ellos.

- Ah, no está lejos de aquí- Kurama sonríe mirando la dirección- ¿Queréis ir ahora o esperamos a mañana por la mañana?

- A mí me da igual- responde Hiei.

- A mí también. Yumi ya sabe donde ando...- mira a su hijo- Pero creo que tú mañana tienes que ir a la escuela, ¿no?

- ¿Me estás diciendo que no puedo ir?- se miran- ¡No hay derecho, yo también quiero luchar!

- Esto no son las batallitas del instituto, no quiero que te hagas daño...

- ¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! ¡Quiero ir, quiero probar mi Rei Ken! 

- No irás.

- Kuwabara, déjale venir- propone Kurama.

- No creo que le pase nada malo- dice Koenma.

- Además si es tan buen luchador como tú no tendrías que tener tanto miedo- dice Botan.

- ¬¬ ¿Y la escuela qué?- pregunta Kuwabara.

- Mañana es sábado y no hay escuela. ^_^- sonríe Kogima, victorioso.

- Pero...- mira a Kurama, a Koenma y a Botan- Está bien... -_- ¡Pues pongámonos en marcha!- se levanta muy animado y alzando un brazo.

- Ya vuelve a comportarse como un idiota- dice Hiei con los ojos en blanco.

Notas de la autora:

¡Uolaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Ya vuelvo a estar aquí! ^O^ (orgullo) Ahora sí que está más interesante ¿verdad? ¿Qué nuevos peligros les esperan? ¿Nuevos enemigos? ¿Algún amigo? ¿Reencuentros?

Paciencia, paciencia, pronto tendré listo el capítulo siguiente. ^^ ¡Gracias Azusa por tu review! Tu fic también es interesante… ;)

Bueno la historia de siempre - kina_vero@hotmail.com si hay dudas, comentarios, etc. ¡¡Y también están los reviews para lo mismo!! (en botoncito de aquí abajo, a la izquierda, ¡ahí, ahí!).

¡¡¡Hasta otra!!! (mejor dicho hasta otro capítulo XD).

Kina-san @---


	3. Cap 3: Comienza el juego

Cap. 3: Comienza el juego.

- Ésta es la zona de la dirección- dice Kurama mientras todos (Kuwabara e hijo, Hiei, Genkai y Botan) salen de la estación de tren (servicio nocturno :P)- Pero no hay ninguna casa- delante suyo sólo hay un enorme y espeso bosque.

- ¿Seguro que es la dirección correcta?- pregunta Kuwabara.

- El príncipe Koenma no se equivoca…- le replica Botan- Bueno, al menos casi nunca… ^^UU

- ¿Y si se lo pedimos al vigilante de la estación?- sugiere Kogima (salió listo el niño no como su padre XDDD) y van a preguntar a la única persona que hay allá.

- ¿Una casa por aquí?- pregunta el guarda, un hombre de unos 50 añitos (nada, está en la flor de la vida :P)- Sí, sí que hay una.

- ¿Podría decirnos dónde está?- pregunta Kurama.

- Miren...- señala el bosque, donde se ve un caminito- Si siguen ese camino marcado llegarán a la casa que buscan... porque es la única que hay aquí- suspira- Desde luego, viven realmente apartados... pero son muy buena gente.

-  Gracias- dicen antes de irse por el caminito.

A medida que avanzan, el caminito parece cada vez más largo. El bosque es completamente negro y no se ve absolutamente nada a más de tres pasos. Kurama utiliza unas plantas que brillan para iluminar el paso (Kogima casi se lo come de la ilusión que le hizo ver sus poderes ^^U). Finalmente, llegan a una zona sin árboles iluminados por la luna llena de forma que parecía de día, y deciden pararse un rato.

- Ay... llevamos como 2 horas andando y el dichoso caminito no se acaba nunca- se queja Kogima mientras se sienta.

- Realmente parece interminable- dice Kuwabara, ya en el suelo.

- Menudo par de quejicas estáis hechos- se ríe Genkai- Tal para cual.

- ¬¬ ¿Y ésta no está cansada?- Kogima la mira algo incrédulo.

-  ^-^ Tengo más experiencia que tú, mocoso.

-  ¬¬#

- Puuuuuuuu...- de entre los árboles aparece Pu, el monstruo espiritual de Yusuke, en su forma de peluche.

- ¡Eh! ¿Éste no es Pu?- Kuwabara se levanta y lo coge. Pu se muestra contento- ¿Qué haces tú aquí y con este aspecto de peluche? ¿Qué no eras un pájaro?

- Pu, pu, pu- dice levantando los bracitos y sonriendo.

- Qué bicho más feo...- Kogima se acerca a él- ¿Esto es Pu? Me dijiste que era un pájaro gigante...

- Esta es la forma que tenía antes de transformarse en un pájaro- le explica su padre- Nunca lo había visto otra vez así... 

- Ciertamente, parece que sí que es Pu- dice Genkai cogiéndolo.

- ^.^ ¡Pu!

- ¿Pero que no estaba con usted desde que Yusuke se fue al mundo infernal?- pregunta Kurama.

- Cuando volvió se lo llevó con él- responde- Desde entonces no lo había vuelto a ver.

- ¿Qué es lo que lleva en una de esas orejas?- pregunta Hiei, y todos ven que en la oreja derecha lleva atada una cinta de velcro con una especie de llave y un papel encima. Kuwabara coge el papel, curioso.

- ¿Qué pone?- pregunta Kogima mientras todos dirigen sus miradas al papel (ni que les fuera a morder :D). Su padre sencillamente lee:

- "Comienza el juego".

- ¿Eeee? ¿Qué juego?- todos ponen cara de no entenderlo.

- Hay algo más en letra más pequeña. Dice: 

**_"COMIENZA EL JUEGO"_**

_"Queridos visitantes, sed bienvenidos a nuestro territorio. A partir de ahora comienza el juego. Sus reglas son sencillas, tenéis que ganar a los diferentes contrincantes que os surgirán por el camino y traer la llave que lleva este simpático bichejo. Cuidado, algunos de ellos puede que no actúen por voluntad propia…"_

- ¡Desgraciados! ¡Encima se burlan de nosotros!- exclama arrugando el papel.

- Con que tenemos que llevar la llave, ¿eh?- Botan se acerca a Genkai, que aún tiene a Pu en sus brazos- Ya la llevaré yo, entonces. Ven, Pu... sonríe acercándose a él.

- \_/ ¡Pu!- de repente Pu se muestra hostil y se desprende de Genkai volando.

- ¿Pu, qué te pasa?- pregunta Genkai.

- ¿Qué no nos recuerdas? Anda, ven- Kurama intenta cogerlo pero él asciende un poco en el aire, se rodea de una luz roja y se transforma en pájaro- ¿Qué le ocurre?

- ¿Por qué se ha transformado de repente?- pregunta Kogima observándolo- Es enorme...- sin previo aviso, Pu se lanza e intenta atacarles, pero le esquivan.

- ¿Qué haces?- exclama Kurama- ¡Para Pu, somos nosotros!- pero Pu les sigue atacando una y otra vez, parece fuera de control.

- Un momento...- Kurama ve la bola de papel que tiene Kuwabara en su mano- ¡Ya lo entiendo! ¡Lo deben estar controlando!

- ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta Kuwabara.

- La carta decía que "algunos puede que no actúen por voluntad propia", se refieren a que los están controlando de alguna manera- saca una rosa de entre su pelo- ¡Látigo rosado! (ejem... no sé como se llaman las técnicas en castellano así que las traduzco del catalán)- con el látigo intenta sostener a Pu por el cuello, pero él logra deshacerse de la trampa e intenta atacar a Kurama.

- ¡Cuidado!- exclama Kogima.

- ¡Je! Caíste- dice Kurama con una sonrisa. Pu se para de golpe al oírle y en un segundo, unas raíces salen del suelo y lo agarran por todo el cuerpo, inmovilizándolo.

- ¡Pu!- intenta deshacerse de sus ataduras y gruñe y grita furioso.

- No te preocupes, no vamos a hacerte daño- se acerca a él intentando no asustarle más de lo que está. Ve que el velcro con la llave aún está en la oreja derecha del pájaro y hace mover una raíz para que la coja, pero Pu se gira y empieza a desgarrar las raíces con el pico y las garras. Kurama se queda tan sorprendido de que pueda romperlas que no reacciona y Pu se acaba liberando.

- Maldito pajarraco- dice Hiei sacando su espada- Esto lo termino yo en un momento- empuña su espada y se lanza a por Pu.

- ¡No Hiei, no lo hagas!- exclaman todos.

- ¡No sabe lo que hace!- exclama Kogima.

- Pues que no se hubiera dejado dominar- dice antes de atacarle. Pu, al verle, pone una ala delante suyo y la espada no puede atravesarla. Todos suspiran aliviados, pero Hiei no se rinde tan fácilmente. Engaña a Pu haciendo ver que lo atacaba por un lado y finalmente atacando por otro, la zona ventral que no estaba protegida por las alas.

- ¡CLANCK!- la espada ha chocado con otra y ha impedido que tocara a Pu.

- ¿Pero qué?- exclama Hiei.

- ¿Eh?- todos observan a quién lo ha parado. La espada en cuestión es una espada espiritual de color azul marino. El que la usa baja al suelo al mismo tiempo que Hiei.

- Pe... pe... pero...- Kogima no puede creérselo.

- ¿Pero que no sabes que estabas a punto de matar al monstruo espiritual de Yusuke?- dice esa persona mirando a Hiei.

- ¡¡PERO SI ES KAI!! oOo

- ¿Eh?- Kai hace desaparecer su Rei Ken, se gira y ve a Kogima-¡¡KUWABARA!! O.O

- ¡¡¿PERO QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO TÚ AQUÍ?!!- dicen los dos al mismo tiempo, señalándose y echándose hacia atrás.

- ¡¡Puuu!! ^^- Pu aterriza en el suelo y acerca su cabeza a Kai, fregándose a ella.

- Eehh Pu, estate quieto hombre...- sonríe acariciándolo- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Has tenido miedo?- Pu emite un sonido largo- Te querían hacer daño, ¿verdad?- casi mata con la mirada a Hiei y mira seriamente a los presentes- Con que sois los que en un principio tenéis que rescatar a Yusuke, ¿me equivoco?- mira a Kogima- ¿Tú también?- pregunta con una gota.

- ¡Pues claro!- exclama él. Ella pone cara de "voy yo y me lo creo"- ¿Por qué me miras así? ¬¬

- ...- pone los ojos en blanco- Porque eres más una carga que una ayuda.

- ¿Qué me has dicho? \_/#

- Si te gané con dos dedos- los muestra- no puedes hacer mucho, aquí.

- ¡¿Pero tú qué te has creído?! ¡¡Aún no conoces mi fuerza espiritual!!- dice sacando humo por las muelas de la rabia.

- Como si la viera- dice ella y mira a los demás- Identificaos, por favor.

- ¿Por qué tenemos que hacerlo?- pregunta Hiei.

- Porque os haré de guía hasta llegar a la casa que buscáis, por eso.

- ¿Tú... de guía?

- ¿Y por qué tú?- pregunta Kogima de mala gana.

- Pues mira, porque yo vivo en esa casa, porque ese es el trato que tengo con los que me la han invadido a cambio de no hacer daño a mis padres y porque estoy de vuestra parte. ¿Te sirve?- mira a los demás- A ver, ¿quiénes sois?

- ¿Cómo podemos confiar en ti?- pregunta Kogima.

- No os preocupéis, podéis confiar en ella- dice Genkai.

- ¿Y eso por qué?- pregunta Botan.

- ^^ ¡Abuela Genkai!- exclama Kai al verla- ¡Cuánto tiempo!

- ¿Abuela?- todos miran a Genkai.

- ¿Se conocen?- pregunta Botan aún con cara de incertidumbre.

- Sí, la pequeña Kai es hija de un gran amigo mío, y le enseñé algunas técnicas como el dominio de su poder espiritual. Por eso digo que podéis confiar en ella.

- Está bien. Él es Hiei y yo soy Kurama.

- Yo soy Kazuma Kuwabara- Kai no puede evitar mirar también a su hijo.

- Ah, vale... ahora entiendo porqué también viene...- dice para sus adentros.

- Yo... yo soy Botan.

- De acuerdo, a mi llamadme Kai- se gira hacia Pu y le coge el velcro con la llave de la oreja- Pu, tú síguenos por el aire.

- Puuu...- abre sus alas y empieza a volar por encima de los árboles.

- Toma, la llave- se la tira a Kogima- Es para agradecerte lo de esta tarde- sonríe- Venga, vámonos- empieza a caminar.

- ¿Lo de esta tarde?- preguntan mirando al chico.

- Em... estaba en problemas y la ayudé. La estaban pegando y no se defendía porque tenían a su hermano con una navaja en el cuello.

- ¡Así me gusta, que ayudes a los desvalidos!- Kuwabara lo "estrangula".

- Agghh... ¡Papá, que haces daño!- se desprende como puede del brazo "cariñoso" de su padre.

- Oye, Kai...- Kurama se acerca a ella- ¿De qué conoces a Yusuke?

- Oh, pues hace poco le pedí que me enseñara algunas técnicas espirituales y nos está haciendo de maestro.

- ¿Nos está?

- A mi hermano y a mí. Los dos tenemos poderes espirituales y como en nuestra familia no los tienen le pedimos a la abuela Genkai que nos entrenara y ella nos contó sobre Yusuke. Conseguimos averiguar donde vive y también le pedimos que nos entrenara.

- Así pues os gusta mucho la lucha, ¿verdad?

- Sí- sonríe- Una pregunta... ¿es cierto que eres un espíritu zorro?

- Sí, lo soy. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Yusuke y la abuela Genkai me han contado muchas historias... que por cierto me gustaron mucho- vuelve a sonreír- Tenía ganas de conoceros.

- ^^U "Lo que faltaba... otra fan..."- un poco más atrás, Kuwabara, Botan y Genkai conversan juntos.

- ¿Os habéis fijado?- dice el primero- Esta chica es clavada a Keiko, ¿verdad?

- Sí, yo opino lo mismo- dice Botan- Aunque el pelo y los ojos son como los de Yusuke. Podría hacerse pasar por la hija de ambos, ¿no creéis?

- Sí, la verdad es que se parece a ellos. Pero en lo de los ojos es porque siente tanta admiración por Yusuke que lo imita en todo- dice Genkai- Sólo tiene un poco de parecido con ellos... son casualidades del destino- los otros dos asienten, mirando a la chica que sigue hablando animadamente con Kurama.

- Hum... ¿Sabéis? Ese Urameshi sería capaz de no decirnos que tiene hijos... después de desaparecer de repente con Keiko al cumplir los 18 años no hemos vuelto a saber nada de él- dice Kuwabara cruzándose de brazos.

- Sí, es verdad. De él nos podemos esperar cualquier cosa- dice Kurama sonriendo.

- ¿Urameshi?- pregunta Kogima.

- Es el apellido de Yusuke- le explica Kurama.

- Sí, creo que ya lo sabía- ahora dice para sí mismo- Me suena de haberlo oído antes en algún lugar...- se coge el mentón, pensativo.

- Por cierto, maestra Genkai...- dice Kuwabara- ¿Cómo está Yukina? No la vimos en su templo...

- Yukina está bien- dice Genkai sonriendo- Hace unos 2 años se fue al mundo infernal en busca de su hermano, y viene muchas veces a visitarnos.

- ¿Aún está buscando a su hermano?- se sorprende- Vete a saber si está vivo...- se encoge de hombros- Pero si ella le busca...

- Seguro que está vivo- Kurama se para quedar al lado de ellos- Y seguro que está más cerca de lo que creemos... ¿verdad Hiei?- sonríe.

- ... I.IU- pone los ojos en blanco y se le resbala una gota.

- ¿Hiei?- Kai, sin que la oigan ni se fijen, mira al espíritu de fuego- Uy, no lo había ni visto... ^^U Como me reconozca, se va el plan al carajo...- dice para sus adentros. Al llegar a otro claro en el bosque, de repente se para y mira a su alrededor. Todos se paran y la miran.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- pregunta Kurama.

- ¡Ah! Ya está aquí- dice mirando a su derecha. Todos miran y, de entre la oscuridad, aparece una persona. A simple vista es un muchacho de unos 17 o 18 años, con ropas anchas, pelo castaño y revuelto (como si se acabara de quitar una gorra) y con 5 estrellitas rosa en cada mejilla.

- Hola- les saluda al llegar junto a ellos, levantando la mano- Soy vuestro primer contrincante- sonríe- Si me matáis o me doy por vencido podéis seguir… y a los que derrotéis deberán ir con vosotros hasta el final del camino… pero si perdéis, ya podéis dar media vuelta y olvidaros de vuestros amigos.

- Eso no lo haremos nunca- dice Kuwabara con un aire muy calmado (muy raro en él, ¿no?).

- ¿Quién quiere luchar conmigo?- los mira a todos y se para de golpe al ver a Hiei, que lo observa muy (pero que muy) seriamente, como si quisiera atravesarlo con la mirada- "Esa mirada me da escalofríos…"- miró a Kuwabara- ¿Por qué no luchas tú?

- ¿Yo? ¡Je, por mí encantado!- Kuwabara se acerca al joven- Cuando quieras… ¡Rei Ken!

- Vaya, usas espada espiritual- sonríe- Muy bien, yo también usaré mis juguetes- pone una sonrisa traviesa y da un salto bien alto, empieza el combate. Kuwabara se muestra tranquilo mientras que con la mirada busca al joven.

- ¿Podrás verme en la oscuridad?- pregunta éste desde algún lugar.

- Tú ataca y veremos si puedo.

- Como quieras- entonces aparece detrás de Kuwabara para darle una patada que el otro recibe de lleno en el costado, pero éste se gira y le da un puñetazo. El joven vuela unos pocos metros antes de dar una voltereta y "aterrizar".

- Odio la oscuridad- se queja el joven mientras se friega la mejilla golpeada- No puedo luchar bien. ¿A ti no te pasa?

- Sí, a mí también- dice Kuwabara fregándose el costado.

- Ya podíais haber venido de día, ¿no? ¿Cuándo falta para que amanezca?

- Unas cinco horas- responde Kai mirando su reloj.

- ¡Bue, qué palo! Cinco horas…- cruza las manos detrás de la cabeza y se gira hacia la chica- ¡Kai! - dice sonriendo.

- ¿Qué?- pregunta extrañada, bajando una ceja.

- ¿No habéis colocado luces en los lugares donde habrá lucha? ¿Por qué no las enciendes?

- ¿Por qué no vas tú? ¬¬

- ¿Yo? O.o ¡Yo qué se dónde se encienden!- protesta.

- Uf… (suspiro) Está bien, ahora vuelvo- antes de irse mira a los que iban a luchar- Ni se os ocurra empezar hasta que vuelva, ¡no quiero perderme detalle!- dice ilusionada y con una sonrisa antes de empezar a correr y perderse entre la oscuridad.

- Bueno… esto…- el joven se rasca la cabeza y retrocede- Yo me voy a ver a un amigo que está en el próximo… "terreno de lucha"… ¡No tardo!- se gira y, despidiéndose con la mano, también se va.

- Qué personaje tan extraño…- dice Kuwabara después de haber hecho desaparecer su espada espiritual.

- ¿Eso era un espíritu?- pregunta Kogima.

- Sí.

- ^^U Los imaginaba muy diferentes…

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo?- pregunta Botan.

- Pues… feos y con cuernos… los típicos… nada parecidos a un humano- se encoge de hombros.

- Uy, de esos hay muchos… ^^ En realidad, son pocos los que tienen aspecto humano.

- ¿Ah sí?- Kogima sonríe- ¿Cómo son los que no parecen humanos?- Botan se sienta a su lado y empieza a contarle cosas.

- ^^ Qué chico más curiosos, este Kogima…- dice Kurama y mira a Hiei- ¿Te pasa algo?- pregunta al verle tan sumamente serio y pensativo.

- Kurama, ¿cuánto fue la última vez que visitaste el mundo infernal?

- Pues… hace unos 15 años… fui a ver el 2º torneo y desde entonces no he vuelto a ir. ¿A qué viene esto?

- Yo hace como 3 años que me fui…

- Por tu hermana, ¿verdad?

- ¬¬U Eso no viene al caso.

- ¿Ah no? ^-^

- El caso es que como hace 3 años que no voy, puede que hayan cambiado lo suficiente como para serlo o puede que me equivoque…- dice pensativo.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Me da la sensación de que conozco al que iba a luchar con Kuwabara… y a esa tal Kai.

- ¿En serio?

- Aunque no estoy seguro…- se pone a pensar- "Antes de irme, la niña era todavía… muy niña. Aunque las mujeres cambian mucho de niñas a chicas… ¿Puede que sea ella? Su poder ahora es mucho más grande, y antes tenía el pelo muy largo… aunque se parece tanto…"- suspira mirando hacia donde la han visto desaparecer antes.

- ¿Y quienes pueden ser? ¿Los conozco?

- ¿Eh? Pues…- entonces, le viene una voz masculina a la cabeza de cuando se iba a ir del mundo infernal.

- _"Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto, Hiei… ¿te puedo pedir un favor? Si encuentras a los chicos, no les cuentes nada de mi familia. Como si nunca nos hubieses visto."_

- _"¿A cambio de qué debería hacerlo?"_- su propia voz.

- _"Pues… a cambio de no contarle a Yukina quién es su hermano."_

- _"Ahora soy yo quien quiere hacerte una pregunta… ¿Por qué lo ocultas?"_

- _"Pues mira, para que la sorpresa sea mayúscula."_

- ¿Hiei?- pregunta Kurama extrañado.

- No, no pueden ser ellos…- esboza una pequeña sonrisa torcida- No tendría sentido. No me hagas caso, ¿quieres?

- De… de acuerdo- el pobre se queda con una gota en la nuca, sin entender nada.

Hiei se acerca a un tronco y se apoya en él, aún pensativo. Kurama decide hacer lo que le ha pedido y se sienta con Botan, Kuwabara y Kogima. Por su parte, Genkai también está apoyada en un tronco con una pose como Hiei, seria y pensativa, pero también preocupada.

Al cabo de unos 20 minutos, aparece el rival de Kuwabara por el mismo sitio donde se había ido.

Notas de la autora (en el mejor momento):

Uolaaaaaaa!!! He vuelto a la carga!!! Y además lo he dejado en un buen momento muahahahaha!! :D Shoy muuu maalaaaa muahahaha!!! :D~ (colita de diablo). Qué tal este capítulo? Os ha gustado? Ha quedado bien?? Sí??? *_* 

Bueno espero que realmente os haya gustado ^^ (review review!! El botoncito éste, aquí, a la izquierda [de repente aparece una flecha] aquí!!!). He escrito el capítulo tan rápido como he podido, lo siento si tardo demasiado -_-

Vale ahora… contestaré reviews que me hace ilusión :P (shoy como una niña pequeña ^^):

**Azusa:** lo dije antes y lo vuelvo a decir… tu fic es muy interesante, me gustaría ver cómo sigue ^_^

**Laura (que tb es Keiko ^^U):** esto… gracias ^^U… Bueno… tus reviews han sido de gran apoyo (creía que no gustaba a nadie T_T) y ya ves, tus peticiones han sido escuchadas (mejor dicho leídas) y he puesto un capítulo más. Un poco de paciencia, que lo seguiré (aunque puede que tarde algunas veces). ^^ Gracias por no meterme prisa (no ofendes ^_^ yo tb miro si hay nuevos cap. de otras series cada vez q entro… ¿quién no lo hace?). Sabes? Es deprimente que sólo haya 8 fics de yyh con lo buena que es la serie. *_*

De nuevo gracias a todos los que leen el fic ^_^

Hasta pronto!!!

Kina-san @---


	4. Cap4: la primera prueba, una lucha dejá ...

Cap. 4: La primera prueba, una lucha _"dejà vu"._

- Hola- saluda el recién llegado con una mano- ¿Aún no hay luz?

- No- responde Kuwabara.

- ¿A qué espera esa niña?- pregunta mirando al cielo.

- ¿A quién llamas tú "niña"?- Kai aparece detrás de él, con una vena en la frente y unos colmillos bien visibles (tipo Yusuke cuando se hace el malo XD).

- ^^UUUU E… ¡Era broma!- rápidamente el joven se disculpa alzando las manos y moviéndolas frenéticamente- ¡Lo siento, lo siento!- ante lo visto, a los demás les surge una gota.

- ¬¬# Tú vuelve a llamarme algo parecido a "niña" y no respondo…

- ^^UUUUUUU ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?- dice para cambiar de tema.

- Ah, pues porque me he cambiado de ropa- lleva un traje de lucha azul pálido, la camisa parece rota por el cuello y donde deberían ir las mangas pero que no tiene; con un cinturón de ropa negro; los pantalones son "pirata", y lleva muñequeras negras.

- ¿Y por qué?- pregunta Kogima.

- Pues para ir más cómoda… ¡¡Eh, eso no es asunto tuyo!! ¬¬- dice al darse cuenta de quién se lo había preguntado, y algunos se ponen a reír- ^^ Era broma…

- ¿Y las luces qué?- pregunta el joven.

- Oh, qué "stress", siempre con prisas- dice cómicamente, provocando las risas de todos, incluida ella. Se saca del bolsillo un pequeño mando y aprieta un botón, haciendo que se enciendan unas luces que hay entre los árboles- Hala, ya ta. ^^

- ¡Bien, qué empiece el combate!- el joven salta hacia la parte central del claro y Kuwabara lo sigue.

Kuwabara es quién empieza el combate, lanzándose hacia su enemigo. Luchan un rato cuerpo a cuerpo, bastante igualados, aunque el joven parece ser el que menos dificultades tiene (mejor dicho ¡no las tiene!, se lo está pasando bomba). Finalmente, él le da un puñetazo a Kuwabara en toda la cara, haciéndolo retroceder.

- Hay que reconocer que después de tantos años estás en muy buena forma- dice sonriendo.

- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?- Kuwabara no entiende lo que acaba de decir su oponente.

- Es hora de que use mis juguetitos… - sonríe perverso- ¿vas a sacar la espada?

- ¡Pues claro! ¡Rei Ken!- la hace aparecer y espera a que el otro ataque, pero no lo hace- Bueno, ¿a qué esperas?- el otro se encoge de hombros.

- Tú primero- le dice. Kuwabara, un poco mosca, le ataca.

- Grave error- dice Kai, y los demás la miran un segundo antes de volver a mirar a los luchadores.

El joven salta en el momento en que Kuwabara se le tira encima y estira el brazo. De sus dedos aparecen ¡hilos! Unos hilos muy largos que se atan a las muñecas y al torso de Kuwabara.

- ¡Ay! ¡¿Qué es esto?!- dice al tirar de sus muñecas y ver que los hilos no se desenroscan.

- Mis juguetes, ¿te gustan?- el joven estira el otro brazo y salen más hilos, que se enroscan en los pies y el torso de Kuwabara- ¿Quieres volar un poco?- levanta los brazos y al mismo tiempo a su contrincante.

- ¡Uaaaaaaaaaahh! ¡Bájame! ¡¡Bájame!!

- ¡Venga, el hombre-cometa! Arriba… abajo…- lo va moviendo- ^^ ¡Qué divertido!

- ¡¡¡¡Que me bajeeeeeeeeeeees!!!!- grita Kuwabara desde el quinto pino.

- ¡Uy, de acuerdo!- sonríe.

- Ay… a que lo empotra en el suelo…- dice Kai con una gota.

Eso es lo que hace, baja a Kuwabara muy deprisa hasta que se da de morros contra el suelo. El pobre se levanta como puede, con una mano en la cara y quejándose.

- Lo sabía… -__-U- Kai pone una mano en su cara.

- Ay… ¡ya es la segunda vez que me hacen esto!- se queja, y da un fuerte tirón con el brazo. De la manga del joven sale despedido un yoyó.

- ¡Eh, mi yoyó!- dice intentando cogerlo, cosa que Kuwabara aprovecha y utiliza su cuerpo para tirar hacia atrás y sacar los demás yoyós de la ropa del joven.

- ¡¿Yoyós?!- pregunta general de los espectadores.

- A mí no me ganan dos veces con el mismo truco- dice sacándose los hilos de su cuerpo- ¡Prepárate!- coge firmemente su espada espiritual y ataca.

- ¡Yoyós infernales!- esta vez lanza más yoyós que tiene en sus manos, pero Kuwabara los para con la espada y se dispone a atacarle- ¡Me rindo!- levanta las manos yendo hacia atrás.

Kuwabara se para de golpe con la espada empuñada hacia arriba. ¿Qué se rinde, dice?

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Que me rindo, me has ganado.

- O_O ¿Cómo?

- Jejeje… :P- baja las manos- Realmente sigues en muy buena forma, Kuwabara, no me lo esperaba- sonríe, se saca una gorra de colores (¿de dónde?) y se la pone. Con la manga se friega las mejillas. En una, las estrellas que tenía pintadas desaparecen y en la otra, le quedan 3 estrellas- ¿Me has reconocido?

- ¡¡RINKU!!- exclaman todos.

- El mismo- se gira hacia los demás- ¡Hola! ^^

- ¿Pero qué estás haciendo tú aquí?- pregunta Kurama.

- ¿Y luchando contra nosotros?- pregunta Kuwabara- ¿Estás con el enemigo?

- ¿Qué enemigo?- pregunta él con toda inocencia. Todos se quedan con la boca abierta- A nosotros nos dijeron que ibais a venir aquí, y nos preguntaron si queríamos volver a veros…

- Naturalmente, dijimos que sí en el acto- de entre los árboles aparece Chu, seguido de Gyn, Toya, Suzuki y Wakamaru, éste con forma de diablillo (¡¡ahí va, me han salido todos a la primera!! ^O^ Normalmente me dejo a Wakamaru XD).

- Y nos propusieron que hiciéramos un pequeño combate en plan misterioso, sin revelar quienes éramos- dice Gyn.

- Y como de todos, Rinku es el único que ha cambiado de aspecto, decidimos que fuera él el que luchara- explica Toya.

- ¡Pero si estáis todos aquí!- exclaman Kurama y Kuwabara contentos.

- ¡Holaaaa!- saludan todos.

- ¿Y esos?- pregunta Kogima.

- Son Chu, Gyn, Toya, Suzuki y Wakamaru- le explica su padre- Les conocimos en el Torneo Clandestino De Artes Marciales. ¿Recuerdas que te lo conté?

- ¡Ah, sí, me acuerdo!

- ¿Y éste?- Chu se acerca a Kogima- ¡Es clavadito a ti, Kuwabara!

- ¡Pues claro!- dice con orgullo- ¡Es mi hijo!

- ¿Tienes un hijo?- exclaman todos. Kuwabara saca pecho orgulloso.

- Sí, se llama Kogima y es tan fuerte como su padre- a Kogima y a los que ya conocen al chico se les resbala una gota.

- ¡Mucho gusto!- dicen a la vez (bueno todos sabemos que Wakamaru es tipo Hiei, a un lado y diciendo lo mínimo, así que no hace falta decir nada sobre él).

- ¿Así que no sabéis nada?- pregunta Kuwabara, aún incrédulo por lo antes escuchado.

- ¿Sobre qué?- pregunta Gyn.

- Hay unos espíritus que quieren dominar el mundo infernal- explica Kurama- Y tienen a Keiko y a Yusuke secuestrados.

- ¡¿Cómo?!- exclamación general.

- Entonces habéis venido a salvarles, ¿verdad?- pregunta Chu- ¡A nosotros nos han engañado como tontos!- dice con rabia- Está decidido, ¡vendremos con vosotros!

- ¡Sí, eso!- exclama Rinku- Nos vengaremos por la estafa que nos han hecho… ¡y no podemos dejar de lado a Yusuke!

- ¡Bien dicho!- exclaman los demás.

- ^^ Bueno, seremos más- dice Kurama- Kai, ¿hacia dónde tenemos que ir, ahora?- se gira hacia ella.

- ¿Kai?- exclaman los demás.

- ^^U Ay madre…- dice ella para sí.

- ¡Eh, si está aquí nuestra princesita!- exclama Chu yendo hacia ella y abriendo los brazos para abrazarla.

- ||O|_O!! ¡No te me acerques!- empieza a correr pero Chu la "coge".

- ¡Ven aquí, princesa! ¡Dame un abrazo!

- ¡Sueltaaaaaaa! ¡Apestas a alcohol!- se queja intentando librarse- ¡Qué me sueltes, Chu! ¬¬#- pero Chu acerca su mejilla a la de ella y se friega como un gato- ¡Uaaah! ¡¡¡Pinchaaaaaaa!! ¡¡Que alguien me ayude!! T_T- como respuesta, todos se echan a reír- O me sueltas o te doy- dice con una voz muy tranquila que hiela la sangre y alzando la mano amenazante. Chu, finalmente, la suelta- ¡Lapa, pulpo!- dice horrorizada. El grupo de espíritus se ríe con más fuerza.

- Siempre estáis igual- dice Suzuki.

- Será que ÉL está siempre igual, qué cosa más pesada. ¬¬- se friega la mejilla enrojecida por las "cariñosas" friegas de Chu.

- Eres muy cruel- gimotea Chu acercándose a ella- Sabes que yo te quiero mucho…

- ¡Ni te me acerques!- dice con los pelos de punta, dando un salto hacia atrás.

- Siempre igual- se queja cruzándose de brazos.

- Parece que ya os conocéis- dice Botan con una gran gota.

- Sí- responde Gyn- Un día fuimos a ver a Yusuke y nos la presentó. Desde entonces Chu y ella se tienen mucho cariño, como tío y sobrina, aunque ella… digamos… "no le soporta"- dice riendo- Cada vez que se ven hacen lo mismo.

- Bueno, que tenemos que seguir- dice Kai seriamente, aunque todavía sonriendo- No tenemos toda la eternidad los que somos humanos, que somos pocos- ante esto a todos les surge la gotita (ya la conocemos todos (a la gotita), es de la familia XD).

- ¿Y tú por qué te incluyes?- le dice Chu con sonrisa burlona.

- ¬¬# ¿Qué. Has. Dicho?- dice pausadamente, poniendo cara de espíritu con colmillos.

- No tienes mucho de humana- dice él cruzando los brazos, como haciéndose el interesante- Tienes un humor de mil demonios, una fuerza sobrehumana… 

- ¡¡CLONCK!! (me sé de alguien a quien le ha surgido un chichón de los gordos XDD).

- ¡Auuu!- Chu pone las dos manos en su cabeza- ¡Bestia!

- ||¬|¬# Grrrrrr… tú te lo has buscado- Kai gira la cara.

- ¿Queréis parar de una vez, por favor?- Gyn levanta un poco las manos para intentar calmarlos.

- Anda, sigamos el camino antes de que me entren ganas de asesinar a alguien. ¬¬- posa su mirada sobre un Chu que pone carita de niño, tocándose el chichón y con lagrimillas en los ojos.

Todos empiezan a seguir a la chica. Los nuevos integrantes, para cambiar de tema, preguntan qué es lo que saben los demás sobre el asunto. Ellos les cuentan lo que hasta ahora han ido averiguando.

NdA:

Uolaaaaaaa!!! Cuanto tiempo sin pasar por aquí xD Lo siento de veras, pero es que con tanto fic al final no me queda tiempo para éste -_- Pero ahora he hecho un "planning" XD, cada semana me dedicaré sólo a dos ^^ (a ver si puedo ^^UUU)… y esta semana le toca a éste y al de "Harry Potter y la maldición improbable", que aún estaba más abandonado que YYH -_-U me bloqueé con él, pobre…

Al fin he logrado terminar este capítulo! ^O^No sabía donde hacerlo :P ¿Cómo veis la relación Chu/Kai? XDDD están un poco locos… ¡y eso que aún no han aparecido los gemelos del capítulo siguiente (eso espero hacer)! No, a estos gemelos no los conocéis, son invención mía y sólo mía =D y están como unas cabras… bueno, mejor me callo o terminaré "chivándome" de lo que pasará.

Ahhhhh muchas gracias a todos por los reviews!!!! ^3^

A Keiko: xD dime una sola vez en que no me dejes más de un review XDD Y te lo agradezco, no pienses lo contrario ;) Muchas gracias por la paciencia, eres una santa. Un beso de tu ya amiga ^3^ ;)

A Inuness: muchísimas gracias por leer mi fic!! Tu español no está mal (además es un idioma difícil)… espero que no te cueste mucho seguir el fic… ánimos! Hasta pronto.

A Karambolo: bueno ya lo seguí ^^ Gracias por leerlo… y gracias por el review. Venga, nos vemos.

A Shirubi: Aloha!! Muchas gracias n_n ya lo sigo ya ¬¬ XDD hago lo que puedo :P lo siento si no tengo tiempo O:)  Sayonara!

A Laura_chan: gracias ^^ en realidad no se centra en Kogima  pero realmente lo parece por como va el hilo XDD Yo tb me he leido fics d YYH (aunque en ingles cuesta un montón T_T) y es verdad, todo es Kurama/Hiei I_I ¿por qué todos piensan eso?

Oye en serio descubriste la serie en el 3xl??????!!!! *_* Llavors ets catalana!!! ^O^ Molt de gust, jo soc d'Andorra ^_^

 Estoy de acuerdo con lo del mejor anime, no se equivocaron al llamarlo "la sucesora de Dragon Ball" verdad??

Pues mira precisamente Kuwabara es uno de los que no me caen muy bien pero lo cpmpensa porque es muy divertido XDD y además que el tio tiene un resistencia en los combates alucinantes… ¿cómo lo hace? Mis favoritos son Yusuke y Hiei =D~~~~ (babeo) uno por loco (sobretodo x la cara d "demonio" XDDDD) y el otro por serio y misterioso *_*

Bueno pues ya sabes como sigue un poco más el fic ^_^si quieres te escribo para avisarte que hay este capítulo aquí vale? Y lo siento  por la bandeja de entrada d Hotmail… cada día se me colapsa -__-UU si quieres, escríbeme a dragoneternalflames@hotmail.com Como es nuevo no estará lleno xDDD Gracias por todo, un beso.

A Azusa: jeje… realmente lo dejé bien intrigado xD! Bueno, gracias por el review, yo tb tengo q ver si hay capis del tuyo que hace un tiempo q no paso -_-U Gracias, hasta la vista!! (o mejor dicho la letra XD).

A Laura (o es Keiko? XD ya me tiene liada): ves como tenía razón? En español solo hay 4 fics mal repartidos -_- ¿Kai… Yukina? XDD Creo q no… pero la otra posibilidad… es probable :P XDD Muchas gracias, me alegro que te interese ^^ No, ya no tengo 20 fics, tengo 21 XD He publicado Miau, y parece que gusta mucho ^^ es sobre Sakura, que se convierte en gatita… gracias por el sugerimiento del fic HP, lo leeré cuando pueda ^^ Nos vemos.


	5. Cap 5: ¡siguen las pruebas del juego mis...

Cap. 5: ¡siguen las pruebas del juego misterioso! ¿Amigos o enemigos? 

Bueno, en nuestro grupo favorito siguen las conversaciones con los nuevos integrantes, hasta que Kai anuncia que han llegado a otro terreno de combate, un claro en el bosque como el anterior.

- Estos terrenos parecen preparados- comenta Kogima.

- ¿Ahora te enteras?- dice Kai en tono de burla mientras saca el mando para encender las luces de allí- Es más que obvio.

- ¬¬# Perdone usted que no sea tan listo…

- ^^ Era broma…

- ¬¬U Mira, déjame en paz.

- Es que me haces gracia… cuando te enfadas lo haces igual que mi hermano. ^^- sonríe feliz.

- ¿Y cómo es que no está contigo? 

- Pues porque se ha quedado en casa. A mi me obligan a estar aquí a cambio de que no hagan daño a mis padres.

- No te preocupes princesa, nosotros nos ocuparemos de todo- Chu le pasa el brazo por el cuello de la chica y la apretuja…

- Agg… que me ahogagg…- dice la pobre con la cara algo azul- zuelta… 

- ¿Dices algo, niña?- éste, en broma, la aprieta más.

Grave error. Kai, enfadada, coge y le hace un ipon-seoi-nague (lo tira por encima de sus hombros agarrándole el brazo) de los que impresionan. Mira al espíritu a los ojos con gesto de enfado, mientras él la mira con cara de asombro.

- ¡Fiuuu!- Gyn silva- ¡Caray, ha sido impresionante!

- Que, no, me, lla, mes, ni, ña- dice pausadamente- ¡¡Por decimoquinta vez!! A la próxima juro que servirás de diana, y ya sabes para qué- lo señala.

- Cada día estás más fuerte- dice él con sonrisa de "perdón". Ella también sonríe y le tiende la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

- Bueno, tengo unos maestros espléndidos- dice sonriendo, refiriéndose al grupo de espíritus.

En ese momento todos notan a alguien que se acerca y miran hacia donde lo notan. De entre los árboles aparece unos chicos de unos 15/16 años, de tez algo morena. Son un chico y una chica muy parecidos. Él tiene el pelo oscuro, como negro, corto y caído por delante de los ojos, que son dorados y con pupila de gato. Ella tiene el pelo de un marrón algo más claro que él, largo hasta la cintura, y los mismo ojos que el chico, pero de un dorado tirando más a cobre. Ambos tienen las orejas redondeadas, semejantes a las de un león, y tienen una curiosa cola de león con un mechón del color de su pelo.

- Hola- saluda ella, con clara  mirada de chica mala.

- ¿Sois vosotros con los que tenemos que luchar?- pregunta el chico con la misma mirada que ella.

- ¿Quiénes sois?- pregunta Kuwabara.

- Es verdad, perdón, no nos hemos presentado- dice el chico- Me llamo Kinu, ésta es mi hermana gemela Akina.

- ¿Kinu y Akina?- dice Hiei sorprendido, acercándose a ellos- ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis aquí?

- ¿Acaso no lo ves?- responde Akina.

- ¿Los conoces?- pregunta Botan.

- Sí- Hiei mira a los gemelos seriamente- Estos dos nacieron en el mundo infernal. Son los hijos de una amiga que hizo Mukuro en el 2º torneo infernal, cuando lucharon juntas. Después del combate le enseñó sus "bebés", y Mukuro se encantó tanto con ellos que los trata como si fueran sus hijos. 

- Me acuerdo…- dijo Kurama- Mukuro luchó con una mujer medio león… ¿Lean?

- La misma…- dice Hiei y mira a los gemelos- Estos dos son muy fuertes; Mukuro, Yomi e incluso Yusuke les enseñaron técnicas de lucha. Siempre se entrenaban con Shura, el hijo de Yomi, y otros dos niños…- pone los ojos en blanco.

- ¡Basta ya de tanto hablar!- dice Akina- ¿O es que no sabéis que hay un límite de tiempo?- se pone muy seria- Hay que luchar. ¿Quién se ofrece?

- ¿Se puede saber qué os pasa? Nunca os habéis comportado así.

- Cállate- le ordena Kinu.

- A mí no me des órdenes- dice con el mismo tono.

Sin decirse nada más, Hiei y Kinu empiezan una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo muy rápida e igualada. Al cabo de poco, Hiei saca su espada y ataca a su joven oponente sin piedad, pero éste consigue esquivarla por los pelos. Al final da un gran salto hacia delante para alejarse un poco de Hiei, que se gira y lo observa.

- No eres lo suficiente rápido- le dice- Aún te falta experiencia- Kinu le mira frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Pues a ver qué te parece esto- junta las manos, concentrándose, y las separa poco a poco, haciendo aparecer una esfera de luz oscura, casi negra (como su pelo). Mientras separa las manos la esfera crece, y la lanza como si lanzara una pelota. La esfera se divide en diminutas "bolas" en forma de estrella fugaz- ¡Cuchillos infernales! 

Hiei no se inmuta por el ataque y con su espada consigue parar la mayoría de las esferas. Algunas caen a su alrededor, dejando unos enormes agujeros y rompiendo algunos árboles.

- Conozco de sobras tu técnica, no lograrás hacerme nada…- desvía la  mirada hacia Akina- Ni siquiera los dos juntos.

- ¿Quieres verlo?- Akina, enfurecida, se pone detrás de Hiei dispuesta a atacar.

Los dos hermanos se disponen a lanzar un ataque juntos; Kinu repite los mismos movimientos y Akina coge aire.

- ¡Cuchillos infernales/ Aliento de león!- dicen al mismo tiempo. El ataque de Akina consiste en una bola de energía parecida a la de su hermano pero expulsándolo por la boca.

- ¡Je! Ingenuos- Hiei desaparece justo en el momento en que los ataques chocan.

- Ha… ha desaparecido- dice Kogima impresionado.

- Nada de eso- responde Kai mirando fijamente el terreno de combate. Kogima también mira pero no consigue ver nada durante unos segundos, pero entonces Hiei aparece: propinando un buen puntapié a cada uno de sus contrincantes, que caen al suelo.

- Ya os he dicho que no sois los suficientemente fuertes- dice Hiei observando cómo se levantan con dificultad.

- Maldita sea…- se queja Kinu fregándose la mejilla a causa del impacto en el suelo- Hermanita, usemos nuestra técnica especial- su hermana asiente y mira a Hiei- Con nuestra técnica sí que no puedes ganarnos. 

- Hace 1 año que la creamos, no la conoces- dice Akina- Hay pocos que la conocen.

- A ver si habéis hecho algo bueno en estos 3 años- dice Hiei.

- Prepárate- dicen al unísono.

Hiei alza su espada y se pone a la defensiva. Por su lado, Kinu y Akina se han puesto uno al lado del otro. Los dos se ponen de 4 patas, con la espalda arqueada. Sus caras se han puesto muy serias y sus ojos empiezan a brillar intensamente. Ahora tenían el aspecto de 2 leones en posición de ataque.

Sin previo aviso, los dos se separan y, como si se trataran realmente de 2 leones, corren a cuatro patas y atacan uno por cada lado, tan deprisa que Hiei no logra saltar. Para a Kinu con la espada y golpea a Akina, pero ésta le araña en el costado. 

Los dos, con movimientos idénticos, se separan al mismo tiempo y vuelven a atacar como fieras salvajes. Así repetidas veces, hasta dejar a Hiei jadeando por las heridas que le van causando. Son rápidos, muy rápidos.

- Ahora ya no pareces tan seguro de ti mismo- dice Kinu sonriendo. Los dos están delante suyo, observándolo.

- Aún puedo… ganaros- como siempre, demasiado orgulloso.

- ¿Ah sí?- pregunta Akina, también sonriendo perversamente- ¿Acaso utilizarás tu dragón de llamas infernales? Te recuerdo que esta zona es especial.

- ¿Especial?- pregunta Kuwabara.

- ¿No os lo han contado? Esta zona está aislada con una celda muy potente capaz de incomunicar la zona con cualquier contacto espiritual. ¿Qué no os habéis fijado que la energía de vuestro amigo Yusuke no se nota?

- Es… es verdad- dice Kurama.

- ¡Tú, idiota!- le dice Kinu a Kai- A ver si hacemos algo bien. Mira que olvidarte de decirles eso…

- ¬¬# ¡Calla! Si quieres las cosas perfectas hazlas tú. ¡Cobarde!

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cobarde… YO? O.o- se señala, obviamente sorprendido.

- Sí, tú. Os hacéis los valientes pero tenéis que luchar los dos para vencerle- dirige una rápida mirada a Hiei.

- Yo no estoy vencido- dice.

- Poco te falta.

- ¬¬#

- Con que por eso nos llamas "cobardes"- Akina la mira fijamente- Bueno, Kinu puede vencer a Hiei él solo sin problemas. Pero yo necesito un contrincante. ¿Te ofreces?

- A mí olvídame- Kai pone las manos detrás de la cabeza pero entonces parece que se le ocurre algo- Me lo han prohibido. T_T- pone carita triste.

- ¿Te lo han prohibido? T_T- Akina la imita.

- Shi… ;_; 

- Ooohh… ;_;

- "Chon" malos conmigo… snif… /.\ Akiiii…- levanta los brazos.

- "Pobrechita" mi Genki que no la dejan luchar…- Akina la abraza.

- O_O????????????????????????- todos.

- ||-|_-UUUUUUUUU- Kinu- Idiotas…

- ¿Eh?- Akina se separa de Kai- Oye… ¿Por qué te estoy abrazando? O.o?

- XD- Kai se ríe- ¡Lo conseguí! ¡Ya no te controlan!

- ¿Eh? ¿Controlada? ¿Yo? ¿Cuándo?

- Pues hasta ahora mismo. XD- Kai se ríe a más no poder ante la cara de Akina.

- ¿Queeeeeee? ¿Y por qué a mi? T_T ¡Hermanitooo me habían controlado!- se gira hacia él y corre a abrazarlo.

- ¡Eh no, largo!

- No me protegiste- le coge del brazo cual niña pequeña- Malo, se lo diré a mamá.

- ¬¬U Pues mira qué bien… ¿Eh?- se mira a su hermana- ¿Qué haces?

- XDDDDDDDD ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!- Kai ya no puede con su alma- ¡Has hecho que no controlen a Kinu sin darte ni cuenta!

- ¿Estaba controlado?- preguntan a la vez. Ante la risa más fuerte de Kai, suponen que sí y se miran. Luego ven a Hiei- ¡Tío Hiei! ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?! O_O

 Los demás también empiezan a reírse a mandíbula abierta durante un buen rato mientras que los gemelos, desconcertados, los observan pidiendo explicaciones.

- ¡Que alguien nos explique algo! T_T- suplica Akina- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- ¿Cómo nos hemos librado del control mental?- pregunta Kinu.

- ¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunta Akina señalando a Kuwabara e hijo, Kurama, Genkai y Botan.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí Chu, Gyn, Toya, Suzuki y Wakamaru? ¿Me dejo a alguien?- dice más para sí.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a tío Hiei?- preguntan los dos a la vez.

- Pri… primero…- responde Kai- No se como pero habéis sido controlados y habéis luchado contra nosotros como enemigos. Segundo: el control mental se puede eliminar si la persona controlada actúa como si no lo estuviera, con normalidad.

- Así que por eso Kinu ha vuelto a la normalidad…- dice Akina- Porque le he hecho lo de siempre. ^^

- ¬¬ Ja, ja – dice sarcástico Kinu.

- Ellos son los que, en un principio, van a rescatar a Yusuke- continua Kai.

- ¿A qué viene eso de "un principio"? ¬¬- pregunta Kogima enojado. Kai lo ignora y mira por orden mientras presenta.

- Ellos son Kurama y Kazuma Kuwabara, los…

- ¡Wow! ¡Los antiguos compañeros de tío Hiei y Yusuke!- exclaman los dos a la vez, emocionados.

- Sip, los mismos. ^^ Ellas son Botan y la abuela Genkai.

- ¿Genkai?- pregunta Kinu.

- ¿No era tu maestra?- pregunta Akina. 

- Zasto- dice Kai sonriendo. Los dos miran fijamente a Genkai.

- Pues sí que es vieja- suelta Akina.

- ¡Eh! ¬¬#- gruñe Genkai- Un poco más de respeto, jovencita.

- ^^U Perdón- se apresura a decir.

- Y… bueno…- Kai pone los ojos en blanco mirando a Kogima- "ese" es Kogima Kuwabara.

- ¿El insensato que te tiraba los tejos?- pregunta Kinu sonriendo. 

- O_O ¡¿Yo?! ¬¬## ¡Tu estás loco!- dice Kogima enfadado y algo sonrojado. Kinu y Akina se echan a reír.

- Muy bonita la broma- dice Kai sarcástica- Ja, ja y ja.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Kinu la mira- ¿He dicho algo cierto?

- Iluso ¬¬U- Kai y Kogima ponen los ojos en blanco- ¬¬# ¡No me imites!- se miran con mala gana. La mayoría se echa a reír.

- ¡Ah sí!- exclama Kai- El grupito éste de espíritus está aquí porque también han luchado contra nosotros… 

- Con la diferencia de que a nosotros nos tomaron el pelo- dice Rinku cruzándose de brazos.

- … y sí, te dejabas a alguien. Al pobre Rinku- dice Kai mirando a Kinu.

- ^^U Es verdad… perdona Rinku. :P

- ^^ ¡Perdonado!

- Y a… - sigue Kai- Hiei, lo que le ha pasado es que ha podido probar vuestra "técnica León Salvaje".

- O.o ¡No me digas que hemos sido nosotros!- dicen al unísono.

- Lo habéis sido- dice Kai con una gota.

- ¡Ohh perdónanos tío Hiei!- los dos a la vez se tiran encima de Hiei, quien pone los ojos en blanco y le surge una gota de las grandes- ¡Lo sentimos mucho!- cada uno coge un brazo de Hiei y se friegan como si fueran gatos.

- ¡Perdona!- suplica Akina.

- ¡Lo sentimos!- dice Kinu.

Así están al menos 5 minutos más, hasta que Hiei, harto, les grita que lo suelten de una vez.

- ¡Está bien, os perdono! ¡Quitaos de encima mío!- se queja.

- ¡Gracias tío Hiei!- solo logra que los hermanos vuelvan a fregarse.

- ¡¿Queréis quitaros?!- mueve los brazos hacia delante con mucha fuerza, tirando a los dos chicos- Pesados.

- Espera- dice Akina después de levantarse. 

Se acerca y posa ambas manos sobre el pecho de Hiei. Akina cierra los ojos, concentrándose. Una leve luz surge de las palmas de sus manos y las heridas de Hiei  sanan en unos minutos.

- Habéis mejorado mucho- dice Hiei en cuando Akina se aleja.

- ^^ Gracias, nos hemos entrenado mucho.

- No lo dudo- dice Hiei guardando su espada.

- Oye Kai…- Botan la mira- ¿De qué conoces a estos chicos?

- Bueno… Hiei ha dicho que incluso Yusuke los ha entrenado… hará un año que él nos presentó… quiso entrenarnos haciendo que lucháramos. Ahora somos buenos amigos, ¿verdad?

- ¡Sí! ^O^- dicen a la vez. 

- Sí… están los tres locos- dice Rinku sonriendo.

- :P- los tres.

- Bueno chicos, os toca venir con nosotros- dice Kai.

- Ah, vale- dice Akina.

- Por cierto… ¿qué hacéis aquí?- emprende la marcha, seguida de todo el grupo.

- Pues mira, buena pregunta- dice Kinu, poniéndose a su lado- No tengo ni idea.

- ¿Cómo? O.o

- Yo tampoco recuerdo porqué vinimos- dice Akina levantando los hombros.

- -_-U ¡Bravo!- dice sarcástica.

Y así, Kinu y Akina han resultado ser buenos (y locos de remate) y se han unido al grupo para ayudarles en todo lo que puedan, sin saber qué nuevos peligros les estarán acechando ya.

NdA:

Uolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa cuantísimo tiempo sin aparecer por aquí!! ;_; snif… Echaba tanto de menos el fanfiction… ODIO el instituto ¬¬# 

Bueno, seguro q os preguntaréis: ¡¿se puede saber donde estabas?! ^^U Pues sencillo… preparando la Selectividad y dejándome el alma con los estudios… pq he suspendido 2 asignaturas por trimestre buaaaaaaaaaaa TT_TT Tanto q me mato… y aún así suspendo… snif… (Kina traumatizada pq son sus primeros suspensos en la vida). Y por si esto fuera poco, están los demás fics… maldita sea mi imaginación, me bloqueo mucho!!

Bueno… dejemos eso a un lado… -,_,- snif… a ver, qué quería decir… Ah sí!! Primero de todo, los gemelos Kinu y Akina son obra mía, no de Togashi ¬¬ q por cierto tengo q lograr q me ceda los derecho d Yusuke y Hiei xD. ¿Qué os parecieron los gemelos? Jiji son un poco alocados eh? :P

Ahora sí, voy a ponerme a lo q en verdad me alegra n_n reviews!!!

Keiko12: Keikooooooooooooo mi querida compi!!! *_* me alegro tanto que me dejaras review… y además la primera en hacerlo!!! ^O^ Te gusta q me invente personajes?? ^.^ anda pues q bien!! Entonces estoy segura d q te encantará Gaya ^.~ (ya la verás, ya… es preciosaaaa). Pus sí chica sí, tengo q trabajar mucho I_I pero q le voy a hacer… hay q tener paciencia. Siento agotarte la paciencia de este modo, d verdad me sabe mal… Hasta pronto, amiga!!

Karambolo: me alegra que te gustase, gracias por el review!! ^_-

Azusa Hino: holaaaaaaaaaa ^^ gracias por no meter prisa XD voy haciendo cuando puedo, ya lo ves… pero espero q a partir d junio (dps d la selec) vaya mucho más deprisa!!!! Hasta otra, gracias por escribir. ^^

Youko Minamino: XDD bueno a todos nos pasa eso d saltarse algun fic jajaja! Sí, veo q YYH va mejorando en cuestión d fics!! Biiieeeennn ^^Hala, espero q hayas disfrutado d este capi, dew!

Shirubi: holas Shirubi! Jijijiji es cierto lo voy dejando con la intriga poco a poco… como me gusta meter cizaña XDD shoy mu malaaaaa jujuju :D~ ayy tu tb te haces una colita d demonio?? A q es cuca!! XD Gracias por los ánimos!!!! n_n hasta otra!!

Bueno, creo q ya ta… voy a tardar lo mío en poner el capítulo siguiente, ni siquiera está empezado -_- es más, ni siquiera se cual meter primero… si Genkai contra Gaya… o Kurama contra Hokushin… XD hey pq no??? Votad!!! Qué capítulo queréis primero?? 

Aún así, espero que comprendáis la espera… prometo q valdrá la pena ^^UUU Y ya sabes, si quieres decirme tu opinión del fic, criticarme o felicitarme (pq no XD) sólo tienes q hacer un clic en el botoncito d aquí abajo a la izquierda!! Ese ese!!! Como suele decirse un autor sin críticas no vale nada!!

Hasta pronto!!! Y gracias por la paciencia!! ^3^

Kina-san @---

PD: a los seguidores d YYH en catalán: buaaaaaaaaa se terminó la serie!!!!! TT_TT me encanta el final… pero aún así… da rabia q se termine… y por encima ponen el Bebop ese ¬¬U suerte q aún podemos reírnos con Slam Dunk verdad?? XD

**Forever Fornever YYH**


End file.
